


A Birthday Kiss

by BubbleBerryPunch



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Kiss, Confession, Fluff, It's happy :3, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleBerryPunch/pseuds/BubbleBerryPunch
Summary: It's John's birthday and Alex decides to stick his courage to the sticking place
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	A Birthday Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Haiiiiii, yes I am also into Hamilton :>

I was sleeping oh so peacefully, I was very content. That was, until my alarm started going off. I turned over and slammed my hand down on the button, turning it off. I groggily got out of bed. I yawned and stretched before going to pick out a set of clothes for today.

'Today....' I began to feel like I was forgetting something, like something was happening today. I stood there in thought, wondering what it could be. Then, suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks.

'Today is John's birthday!' Of course! How could I forget? 

How could I forget the birthday of the most beautiful creature alive? His deep hazel eyes that always seem to sparkle with nature, his bright and wonderful smile that always makes my day, the stars that were painted onto his face, his soft and curly hair that makes me want to run my hand through it...

As I listed off features of John, I hadn't realized I was smiling like a lovesick fool to myself. I shook my head and picked out my clothes. I got out a black t-shirt, ripped black jeans, and my favorite green hoodie. The reason it's my favorite is because John got it for me a while ago.

I went to the bathroom and did everything you normally do before going to school. I put on my converse, grabbed my bag, then walked out the door.

Now, you may or may not be wondering if I have a gift for John. Of course I have a gift for John! I actually have two. The first one is a stuffed turtle, I know it's not his top favorite animal, but it was the only one I could easily find. The second gift, if you could even call it a gift, is that I'm going to kiss John. If he doesn't get mad, then I'll confess to him. Perfect plan, am I right?

I finally got to school, I immediately went to my locker to find John. John and I are right beside each other. I was very happy to see that he was there, in all his glory. I tried my best to hide the blush slowly creeping up my face.

"Hey, John!" I smiled as I stood by him. He turned towards me and he smiled as well. That smile always hits me like an arrow to my chest.

"Hey, Alex! Can you guess what today is? I hope you didn't forget." His eyes were filled with much excitement.

"Of course!" I paused for dramatic effect. "It's national chocolate day!" I saw as his expression went from excitement to dumbfounded.

"Oh...I didn't know that." He looked down at his feet, looking a bit deflated.

"I'm kidding, it's your birthday! Happy birthday, John!" I gave him a hug and handed him the plush.

"Thank god, I almost thought that you forgot." He took the turtle and examined it. "This turtle....it's so cute! Thanks, Alex!" He gave me a side hug.

"Anything for you, John." I blushed and cringed at my cheesy sentence. He smiled even brighter, if that could even be possible, but I had to blink once or twice because I swear I just saw him blush a little. Do I actually have a chance?

We talked while we put our stuff away in our lockers, and then the bell rang.

"I'll see ya later, 'kay Alex?" He waved and turned around, walking to class. I felt my face get warm.

"Yeah, see you later, John." I began walking to my first class of the day, English.

I went inside the classroom and instantly saw Lafayette sitting in our usual spot. Lafayette is my second best friend, my first is John. I also have another best friend, his name is Hercules. He's a really cool dude because he is super buff and when you first meet him, you're kind of intimidated. But, when you get to know him, he's a big softie. He will always be willing to beat someone up for you.

"Bonjour, mon ami. How is our petite lion doing today?" I sat beside him, sighing as he had just called me little. I am actually normal height, thank you very much! But, it does not matter for Lafayette because he's a freaking giant who towers over everyone.

"I'm doing perfectly fine, how about you?" I looked at him with a bit of agitation as he had that stupid smirk on his face.

"Oh, I'm doing wonderful. So, are you really going to do it?" Yes, I did tell Lafayette. I tell him everything, mostly because you can't keep anything from him. Lafayette sees everything. Well, everything except the best football player having a crush on you.

"Yes, Laf. I'm really going to do it." I was filled with determination.

"You sure you're not going to, uh, chicken out?" There have been times in the past where I told Lafayette I was going to tell John, but the fear of rejection got the better of me.

"No, not this time. This time I'm not backing out!" Right after I said that, the teacher walks in and tells everyone to sit down. 

"Alright students, today we will be doing...." The teacher goes on with the lesson. I love the English language, but this guy makes it sound so boring. I mean, sometimes, though very rarely, it can be fun. You just have to have the right mindset.

Classes go by, and soon enough, it's lunch. My favorite part of the day because I can hang out with all my friends at the same time. I sprint to the cafeteria, get my tray of food, and sit down at our regular table. Everyone's already there, thank goodness. I hate waiting. 

"And Madeline was all like,-" Hercules, it seems, was talking about what happened over the weekend. Madeline and Jake Dillinger apparently made a bet over pool. Madeline lost and then they supposedly had sex. I don't really care for those type of things. You can probably guess by now the only thing I care about.

"Yeah, okay Herc. Hate to break it to you, but no one really cares." John gave him a blank expression.

"Um, I do." Lafayette sheepishly smiled at Hercules.

"Well, of course you do, Laf!" John and I miraculously said the same thing at the same time. I tried, but failed not to blush. I'm not the only one blushing, though. Lafayette was a red tomato.

"Tais-toi!" I guess Lafayette was so embarrassed, he switched to french. That's okay, since John and I both are practically fluent in french. If you're wondering, he told us to shut up. Which will never happen.

"Okay, how about we move on from that and talk about something else?" Hercules was always the level-headed one out of the group. Some even call him 'the mom friend'. "Like, how today is John's birthday!" Herc put John in a headlock and gave him a 'birthday noogie', as he called it.

"Stop! Herc! It hurts!" You could tell it didn't actually bother him because he was smiling. His smile is the most beautiful thing in the world. I could just stare at it all day, and I would never get tired of looking at it.

Hercules lets go of John, then him and Lafayette hand John their gifts. Lafayette gave him a friendship bracelet, it was a warm, forest green color. Perfect for John; knowing him, he will never take that off for as long as he lives. Herc gave him a jacket that he made all by himself. Oh, did I forget to tell you? Hercules designs and makes clothes as a hobby. He wants to be a fashion designer when he grows up. I told you once, and I'll tell you again, this guy is super cool.

"This is awesome, dude! I love it! Thanks, Herc." John quickly puts on the jacket and is clearly trying not to squeal out of excitement. I wish I could've gotten him something that would make him have that reaction. But alas, I do not have the money to get him that kind of stuff. The only thing I can really do is write, but what's that going to do?

Soon enough, lunch is over and we're all going to our next class. Thank the heavens I share this class with Hercules, so I wouldn't be alone. As we're walking, Hercules looks at me.

"So, Lafayette told me you were gonna do it today. Are you really gonna do it?" His eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Yeah, I'm really going to do it." I looked at him with confidence.

"When are you going to do it? After school? You're not going to his house, are you?" His voice contained concern during that last part. Why? Well, no one's really allowed over there.

John's dad is homophobic and actually forbade John from having his friends over. It might be because he thinks we're all just going to have sex, who knows? All I know, is that John hates his dad with a burning passion because of it. He completely supports the LGBTQ+ community, unlike his father. It's also another reason we get along so well. 

"Like I'm going to be at his house, no! I'm going to ask him to meet me behind the school when the day's over." I hear Herc give out a sigh of relief. It's really comforting to me to know someone cares. 

"That's good. Could you imagine what could've happened if John's dad caught you two?"

"Nope, and I never want to. C'mon, we're almost late!" We finally get to class and sit down. The teacher just rolls her eyes and begins the lesson. 

I want to say I was absolutely focused, but I wasn't. I'm actually really nervous about kissing John. How's he going to react? Will he get mad? Will our friendship be ruined forever? Will he hate me? Does he even like boys? I shook my head to rid the thoughts and tried replacing them with positive ones. It helped, if only a tiny bit. I just don't want to get my hopes up, only to get my heart crushed. That's my worst fear, besides hurricanes.

The last bell of the day rings and I run to our lockers. I wait for John to get here, which doesn't take very long, thankfully. I must say, the jacket and bracelet compliment him well. He gracefully strides across the hall towards his locker, which is right by mine. So, would it be wrong to play off that he was actually walking towards me? I can dream, can't I?

"Hey, John." He glances over at me while grabbing things from his locker.

"Hey, Alex. Do you need something?" He starts putting them in his bag.

"Yeah, I do. I was wondering if you could meet me behind the school, I have a surprise for you." I started getting anxious. Maybe this isn't such a good idea, after all?

"Sure! Just let me get all of this. I'll see you there. Can't wait to see what the surprise is!" We smiled at each other before I headed off behind the school. I began to prep myself for when John gets there.

'Okay, this time you're not backing out! You are finally going to confess to John. I only hope this goes well, and that John doesn't end up hating me.' After a few moments of talking to myself, John appears. This is it.

"So, what's the surprise? Alex? You look, nervous. Everything alright?" He walks up to me, our bodies only inches away from each other. It takes every bit of power in me not kiss him right at this very second.

"Everything's just fine." He doesn't seem to buy it, but he lets it go.

"Good, now what was that surprise you were talking about?" 

"Close your eyes, okay?" He hesitates for a second, but closes them. Oh, how I'm going to regret this.

"Promise you won't get mad, please?" His face twists into an expression of confusion.

"Why would I get mad? I could never be mad at you, Alex." I blush at his words and he smiles that wonderful smile of his.

"Okay, good." I grab the sides of his head and I kiss him. I feel my face start to flare up. Unbeknownst to me, John opened his eyes and he, too, was blushing madly. Fear gets the better of me and I go to break away, but by some miracle, John kisses me back. I guess you could say, we started having a make-out session after that. Never have I ever in my entire life, been so happy as I was in that moment. After what seemed like an eternity, we pull away for air.

"D-did that- did we just-I can't actually believe-! Oh my gosh, Alex, you could not believe how happy I am right now!" It's my turn to be confused.

"W-hat? What do you mean? You're not mad?" He starts to laugh.

"Mad?! Alexander Hamilton, you have just made me the happiest guy on the planet." His smile and eyes are full of love as he says that. 

"So, does that mean you like me back?" 

"Alex, I don't like you." I was ready for the rejection, but not for what he was going to say next. "I love you."

I was filled with so much happiness that I literally kiss him again, to which he gives no complaint and immediately kisses back.

So, is this what it feels like to have a happy ending?

~~~~


End file.
